fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure '(Hepburn: ムス・エンタテインメントプリキュア Tomusu Entateinmento Purikyua), shortened as "'TMSPre" (ムスプリ TMSpuri) - is the seventh season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shoujo counterpart, Production I.G Pretty Cure. Co-produced by TMS Entertainment and Toei Animation that worked on planning and producing. Succeeding J.C.Staff Pretty Cure and succeeded by White Fox Pretty Cure! on its initial time slot. This is a crossover anime featuring characters from various animes from the TMS Entertainment. However, the moderate nudity and fanservice are appeared''' despite the comedy genre, the violence will be more moderate as very little blood was shown. The themes of the series are the Fighting, Friendship, Revenge, Crime, Conspiracy, Fanservice, Chinese Mythology and Traveling. The Cures' main motifs are the Assassins and Journey to the West characters. Many characters from animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment appear in this Pretty Cure Crossover series, with the same names, but not the same and sometimes different roles. '''Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. Story: '' " Our Reason for Living... is to Fighting our Destiny as an Assassin-Precure." * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Episodes * This story take place into the alternate universe of the animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment. Every 20 years at Jade Night, only one person can become the next Jade Emperor and received many powers. The story centers on the two women who wanted to become the next Jade Emperor: Tohru Honda who is currently becoming an Assassin-Precure, wanted to become the next Jade Emperor like her late mother, Kyoko Honda, was once when she was 15 years. Akito Sohma, the leader of the Sohma Clan also wants to become the next Jade Emperor in order to protect the other members of her clan. The problem is that Tohru is despised by other assassins because of her inability to kill other people that they usually do and Akito lacked a lot of patience and gets angry very quickly that everyone is afraid if she becomes the next Jade Emperor. However when Nanami Momozono, known as Cure Songoku, so Tohru had released her from Wuzhi Mountain before, came to decimate the entire Sohma clan with a Yaoguai she had created, Tohru and Akito along with the Sohma clan are both transported to Gao Village located in China. Akito who has now become a winged kirin-like Divine-Fairy named "Nataku: the Dark Emperor", was forced to become Tohru's battle partner and help her eliminate the Yaoguai. The road is full of pitfalls, and many other assassins and as well the secret assassination organization the "Investiture of the Gods, have the same goal: to become the next Jade Emperor! Characters: TMS Entertainment Cures * Tohru Honda (本田 透 Honda Tōru) / '''Cure Genshosanzo' (キュア ゲンショウサンゾウ Kyua Genshōsanzō) - is a 18 years old girl who living with the Sohmas in exchange for housekeeping and the first main heroine of the story. Polite, calm, thoughtful and extremely kind, but hate to fighting and killing. She wanted to become the next Jade Emperor like her late mother who had protected her all her life since the death of her father. Tohru is a pretty pure and honest girl that she has an inability to kill other people, instead chosen to focus on friendship and team spirit. As Cure Genshosanzo, her appearance is inspired on a human monk, Xuanzang on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". Tohru's theme color is Green and her Assassin Skills are Knocking, Magic and Gunshot, unlike other Assassin-Precures, she only knock out her opponents by hitting them or using an electric taser, but can also use a gun to shoot. Her battle partner is Nataku: the Dark Emperor. Tohru is the character from "Fruits Basket (2019)". * Chizuru Hishiro (日代 千鶴 Hishiro Chizuru) / Cure Sagojo (キュア サゴジョウ Kyua Sagojō) - is the strongest of the Assassin-Precures. She is Tohru's rival, and seems to disagree often from her way to acted as an Assassin-Precure. Physically of 17 years old, but her true age is actually 29 years old, which making her the oldest of the Assassin-Precures. She is socially awkward with the social and emotional ones. She's always doing research into net on whatever she doesn't understand. After Honoka's betrayal during the tragic incident at which the Aoba High School caught fire and destroying at Arata's former black company, the town then accused Chizuru from crimes orchestrated by Rio Ueda. Like Tohru, Chizuru wants to become the next Jade Emperor to clear her name and repair the damage caused by Rio. As Cure Sagojo, her appearance is inspired on the demon, Sha Wujing on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". Her theme color theme is Black and her Assassin Skills are Stabbing and Poisoning, she using poisoned knives as she has exceptionally quick reflexes as she proficient in knife fighting, and can also poison her victims in need. She using also a magical staff named Rohan. Her battle partner is Taikobo: the Ice Emperor. Chizuru is the character from "Re:Life". * Naho Takamiya (高宮菜穂 Takamiya Naho) / Cure Chohakkai (キュア チョハッカイ Kyua Chohakkai) - is a high school girl who will meet a guy named Kakeru who she must keep an eye on him. Naho is the weakest Assassin-Precure, and became the main target of Rio Ueda who attempted to assassinate her several times before being rescued by Tohru. Even after Naho becomes an Assassin-Precure, she has no desire to kill anyone or shed blood, but to protect her friends instead. Naho wants to become the next Jade Emperor to create a better future for Kakeru Naruse that he can live happily with her. As Cure Chohakkai, her appearance is inspired on an anthropomorphic pig, Zhu Bajie on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". Naho's theme color is Orange and her Assassin Skills are Blackmail and Explosives, as her physical strength is very weak, she blackmailing them when taking a target in hostage to coax them, and using purposed-made explosives as a weapon. Her battle partner is Raishinshi: the Lighting Emperor. Naho is the character from "Orange". * Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami) / Cure Songoku (キュア ソンゴク Kyua Songokū) - is a 17-year-old girl and Tomoe's love interest and originally an antagonist when being part of the Investiture of the Gods. Nanami was originally locked up in Wuzhi Mountain for committing numerous killings in Celestial Heaven after becoming an Assassin-Precure, before being released by Tohru Honda. She blamed the Sohma clan and mainly Akito over her estranged father's death, until she discovered the truth by Kyo that they were all victims of conspiracy made by Rio Ueda. Which leading Nanami and Tomoe to joining the TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure team after being defeated by Tohru in a second battle. As Cure Songoku, her appearance is inspired on the monkey king, Sun Wukong on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". Nanami's main weapon is a battle staff, Nyoikinkobo. Nanami's color theme is Golden and her Assassin Skills are Strangulation and Decapitation, she's able is to strangle opponents by using iron wires or both hands and can beheaded her target. She is also seen riding and flying on a golden cloud. Her battle partner is Dakki: the Light Emperor. Nanami is the character from "Kamisama Kiss". Mascots: * Mamoru (護 Mamoru) - is Nanami's monkey shikigami, he can take human appearance to his will. Divine-Fairies: * Akito Sohma (草摩 慊人 Sōma Akito) / Nataku (ナタク Nataku) / Cure Nataku (キュア ナタク Kyua Nataku) - is the second heroine and the head of the Sohma clan, who have the goal of becoming the next Jade Emperor in order to be able to protect the Sohma clan, although no one takes her seriously. A very frail but aggressive woman who become reluctant Tohru's battle partner. Akito is female but was brought up as a boy by her mother, Ren. To the exact opposite of Tohru, Akito was rough, short-tempered, violent and impulsive who had a fondness of fighting, that everyone included her friends and clan were afraid of her. She regards herself as a "god" though, with self-confidence that borders on arrogance. Later in episode 26, Tohru attempts to stop Rio after getting Kyo to safety, but is overpowered and killed by Rio. Tohru's death affected greatly Akito, who saw her die and awakened her power as an Assassin-Precure, taking her role as a leader temporarily until Tohru's return. As Cure Nataku, her color themes are White and Purple and inherited from Tohru's Assassin Skills such as Knocking and Gunshot, but also possesses the Illusion and Torment as her main Assassin Skills. As Nataku, she was a white winged kirin-like Divine-Fairy. She was based on the god Nezha and the White Dragon Horse from the "Journey to the West". Akito is the character from "Fruits Basket (2019)". * Rena Kariu (狩生 玲奈 Kariu Rena) / Taikobo (タイコウボウ Taikōbō) - is Arata's classmate who is a volleyball club member. Very competitive, Rena wants to be the best at everything. Rena thinks of Chizuru and Honoka as her rivals, but is on good terms with them. She's stubborn and proud, but actually genuinely confused inside. Rena was deeply hurt by Honoka's apparent betrayal, but learned later the truth about her betrayal from Rio, that lead her into rage. Has crush on Kazuomi Ōga, she acts like a Tsundere towards Kazuomi. As Taikobo, she was a Chinese dragon-like Divine-Fairy. She was based on Taigong Wang from the "Investiture of the Gods". * Kakeru Naruse (成瀬翔 Naruse Kakeru) / Raishinshi (ライシンし Raishinshi) - is a transfer student from Tokyo. In his first day in school, he was supposed to take his mother to the hospital, but due to a mental breakdown, his mother committed suicide, which blaming himself for his mother's death, Kakeru falls into deep depression for a while. As Raishinshi, he was a peacock-like Divine-Fairy. He was based on a character from the "Investiture of the Gods". * Tomoe (巴衛 Tomoe) / Dakki (ダッキ Dakki) - is a fox yokai who become currently a Divine-Fairy. He is very cynical because he is distrustful of others, but very charming. Extremely powerful, he can transform himself and others with enchanted leaves. He's loyal and loves Nanami, such as kindness and refuse to kill in front of her. He often gets very jealous of other boys who hang around her. Tomoe is deeply resentful of Tohru because of a tragic incident that cost him life, before he reincarnated as a Divine-Fairy to take revenge on Tohru for her "so-called betrayal". He is however forgive Tohru after being defeated and join the team. As Dakki, he was a white nine-tailed fox-like Divine-Fairy. He was based on the female fox-demon, Dakki, from the Chinese novel, "Investiture of the Gods". Tomoe is the character from "Kamisama Kiss". Allies: * * Arata Kaizaki (海崎 新太 Kaizaki Arata) - is a 28-year old man who became unemployed after have quitting his job of 3 months, he worked part-time at a convenience store where he was scouted by An Onoya who chose him for the Re:Life Project. As a high school student who only appears to be 17-years old, he is mature and has no problem easily making friends. Forgotten most of his high school lessons, so needs to take many remedial tests. He is the Project #002 from Kanto prefecture. After graduated middle school and started working in the black company, his co-worker, Saiki was being harassed by male co-workers. Arata tried to help Saiki, but only increased the harassment, leading to Saiki rejecting his help and eventually committing suicide, left him traumatized and he subsequently quit the job. For long time ago, he knew Nanami in the past before his Re:Life Project. * Hiroto Suwa (須和弘人 Suwa Hiroto) - is Naho's friend. *Mizuki (瑞希 Mizuki) - is the lonely snake familiar of the Yonomori shrine. Nanami saves him from classmates by releasing him out a window, he falls in love with her. He has the power to make wonderful sake. Mizuki is the character from "Kamisama Kiss". Villains: Investiture of the Gods: * Ren Sohma (草摩 ) - is the major antagonist and Akito's mother whose a leader of the Investiture of the Gods. While originally a member of Sohma clan, Ren betrayed them as she allied herself with Rio. Ren's reasons of working for Rio were out of hatred towards Akito, who would prove to be in truth only a pretext for concealing her conspiracy to stop Rio, and forced to helping Rio to set up an ambush for the Sohma clan. When the tide turns against the Investiture of the Gods, Ren is killed by Rio for discovering her shenanigans against her and the Sohmas. Ren is the character from "Fruits Basket (2019)". * Honoka Tamarai (玉来 ほのか Tamarai Honoka) - is Rena's best friend and the captain of the female volleyball team at their school. She's naive, friendly and sweet. She has noticeably large breasts and have a strong aptitude and athletic ability, she felt pressure from people who can't surpass her, which is why Rena's claim to be her rival makes Honoka treasure their friendship. But despite being a genius at sports, she isn't very good academically. Manipulated by Rio, Honoka joined the Investiture of the Gods after betraying Rena and their friends for abandoning her, and hate Rena, but later reveal that it's the spell that makes her insane. Honoka's Assassin Skill is Cutting, using a chainsaw to slashing and cutting her targets. * Rio Ueda (上田莉緒 Ueda Rio) - is the major antagonist of the story, a spoiled girl who bullies Naho but is constantly confronted by Takako, Hagita, Azusa and Suwa. Her conspiracies and schemes against the whole Sohma family and especially Akito, is due from their bullying and verbal abuse because of her wealth and excellent performance. After discovering her ability to manipulate people, she took the opportunity to revenge against the Sohmas by manipulating them, and thus using Nanami's father before killing him to awaken Nanami's hatred towards the Sohmas. And she is also the one who manipulates Honoka to join her, and later killing Ren Sohma for her cowardice. Rio's Assassin Skills are Trickery, Brainwashing, Illusion, Stabbing and Gunshot, she she can disguise herself or take on the appearance of a person, can also manipulated her victims, and using illusion magic in order to deceive the victims. * Akura-Ou (悪羅王 Akura-Ō) - was an infamous youkai that has been living for at least 600 years ago. In the past, Akura-Ou worked with Tomoe, and wreaking havoc to the world. Akura-Ou's Assassin Skill is Trickery, he using illusion and black magic that serve him to take anyone's appearance to deceived his intended targets. * Yaoguai (ヤオグアイ Yaoguai) - are the monsters of the week, . Yaogui meaning "spirit", "demon" or "monster" in Chinese. Supporting Characters: Cure Salamander's Note: 'Only major supporting characters could appeared in this main page of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure. * Kyoko Honda (本田 今日子 Honda Kyōko) - is the deceased mother of Tohru Honda. At the time that Kyoko was just 15 years old, she had become the Jade Emperor to protect the place where her husband and daughter can live happily. It was she too who inspired Tohru to become the next Jade Emperor when she was still a high school student, before her death from an accident. Kyoko often appears in Tohru's mind when she's in danger or about to die, in order to guid her such as activated her magical powers. She also influencing often Tohru to strongly believe in friendship and team spirit. Kyoko is the character from "'Fruits Basket (2019)". * Items: * Practical Scroll (実用巻き物 Jitsuyō Makimono) - A scroll-like transformation device, when the girls unroll the roll while spinning themselves, they turned into the Assssin-Precures. *Nyoikinkobo (如意金箍棒 Nyoikinkobō) - *Rohan (魯班) - Terminology: * Assassin-Precure (アサシン プリキュア Asashin Purikyua) - The Assassin-Precures are very despised and hated by civilians from the practice of assassination, they were more feared than to be respected. A girl can become an Assassin-Precure only if she has the desire for revenge or the urge to kill. They specialty are assassination skills and able to kill victims, monsters as well civilians. Each of them has Assassin Skills be it the art of strangulation, decapitation, poisoning, stabbing, explosive, blackmailling, hostage, gunshot, trickery, and many more. The more the Assassin-Precures receive the damage, the more their outfits will fall into battens and torn, may find themselves naked only after they have lost their transformations. * Divine-Fairy (妖神 Yōjin) - * Assassin Skills (暗殺者のスキル Asashin no Sukiru) - Each of these skills that were their own, capable of even killing a victim in need or defending. For exemple, Nanami's Assassin Skills are represented by strangulation, decapitation and gunshot so she is able to strangle or decapitate her opponents, and also use a gun to shoot. * Investiture of the Gods (封神演義 Hōshin'engi) - This is a secret assassination organization that consists of murdering numerous victims, and recruiting many assassins to kill the intended targets, and even the Assassin-Precures that poses a threat to this organization. This organization that aims to eliminate people who poses a threat to innocent civilians such as those who reach mental or psychological disorders and criminals, in order to "purify the world from insanity". This organization share the same name of the Chinese novel, "Investiture of the Gods". * Jade Night (翡翠の夜分 Hisui no Yabun) - Locations: * Gao Village (ガオ村 Gao-mura) - * Saiyuki Academy (最遊記アカデミー Saiyūki Akademī) - * Celestial Heaven () - * Kunlun Mountains (崑崙山脈 Konronzan Myaku) - * Wuzhi Mountain (ウジー山 Ūjī Yama) - Movies: . Trivia: * Genre: '''Action - Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Ecchi - Fantastic - Magical Girl - Mystery - Romance - Thriller - Shounen - Supernatural. * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is the Shounen counterpart of Production I.G Pretty Cure. * Some locations of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure was based on ancient China. * This crossover season's story will have no connection with events from the anime series such as Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode, Kamisama Kiss, Re:Life, Orange and Fuits Basket (2019) as this story take in an alternate universe. * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is the first to have the martial art theme. * It was the thrid to have Fanservice, but it is the second to have as a main theme. * It was the fifth where a lead is not a pink-themed Cure. * It was the first series where a Cure wear a helmet. * Although the Crossover series is provides with Chinese mythology as a major theme, all of the Fairies and Cures' names are in Japanese spelling. * The crossover series is named after TMS Entertainment, one of the oldest anime studios in Japan, best known for produced numerous anime franchises such as Lupin the 3rd, Detective Conan, Bakugan, D.Gray-man, and Sonic X. It is known for having adapted Kamisama Kiss, Re:Life, Orange and current Fruits Basket (2019). Formerly known as '''Tokyo Movie Shinsha (東京ムービー新社 Tōkyō Mūbī Shinsha). * According to Cure Salamander, TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is one of the Crossover series as the most difficult to describe after many attempts at the concepts level. * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure made many references with the Shounen cliches often common, mainly from manga from the popular Weekly Shounen Magazine such as "The Kindaichi Case Files", "Great Teacher Onizuka", "GetBackers", "Samurai Deeper Kyo", "Rave", "School Rumble", "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", "Air Gear", "Fairy Tail", "Code:Breaker", "UQ Holder!", "Fire Force", "Boarding School Juliet", "Edens Zero" and many others. Epic Quotes: *Even if I am a Assassin-Precure, I have no desire to kill a single person of anything! Because killing is the worst thing a human being can do! (Tohru / Cure Genshosanzo) *As leader of the Sohma clan, I've responsibility to protect those who trust me!! No one else is attacking them, never!! Because I'm their true god!! (Akito / Nataku) *I make you regret! You pay for your crimes, I'm be your both judge and executioner! () *I ask you of one thing you mustn't forget ... Become a friend to those you meet, whether friend or foe. And if they need you, then team up with them! (Kyoko) Others: See also: TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Polls. See also: List of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Characters. See also: List of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. See also: List of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: TBA Battle Mascots/Divine-Fairies: TBA Other Divine-Faires: TBA Allies TBA Villains: TBA Logo TMS Entertainment Logo.png|The TMS Entertainment studio official logo. TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Logo.png|TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Logo (English) The TMS Entertainment Anime Pictures: Kamisama Hajimemashita.jpg|Kamisama Kiss Wallpaper Notes: Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series as this franchise belonged to Toei Animation, and all animes are belonged to TMS Entertainment studio. The official English dub from all animes are belonged to Funimation. However, the TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure fan series is belonged to Cure Salamander (myself). These drawings made are come from myself that come also in DeviantArt, while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine in this page of Pretty Cure fandom. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Comedy Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Chinese Mythology Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Fighting Themed Series Category:Crime fiction Category:Adventure Series Category:Crossovers Category:Isekai Series